A Clash of Time and Thunder
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter
Summary: From across Time and Space, Lita will meet her first love. Is he friend or foe? What are his intentions? And will he love her back? Read on to find out. Originally posted at Sailorjupiter.com. Story still in progress
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Chapter 1 - The Meeting  
By Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Theme from The Saint~~  
  
Foreword  
Teen Samurai was a teenager named Sean Storan who was granted special powers by Ying, an immortal who once every generation or so chooses one teen to become Teen Samurai, a mystical warrior who would fight the evil Gorcon and his Skeletal Ninja. During the training of a Samurai, they would travel back in time to visit other Samurais and learn from them. There was one of such Samurai known as the Moon Samurai, as he came from the Moon Kingdom, as one of the Knights of Jupiter. Sean went back in time under the alias of Johnathan Logan. That is where our story begins......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful night on the planet of Jupiter, 3 of it's moons already risen in the sky. Sean was running down the path buckling his uniform shirt, already late for the Guard Check In. This one was gonna be supervised by the Princess herself! He was finally gonna meet Princess Lita. His heart jumped slightly at the thought. From the time he heard about her, he knew he had to meet her, and here he is now, late for Inspection. Finally he reached the form up, and a young man with a yin/yang patch on his uniform came over to Sean  
  
"Where have you been?!" He asked  
  
"Well I only read the layout, not memorized it, and these uniforms....."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a fanfare  
  
"The Princess, Lita...."  
  
*This is it.... Here she comes...* Sean thought to himself as he tried to straighten up, looking like a British Soldier.  
  
She walked down in a simple dress of deep green, with semi-puffy shoulders, but her walk was that of a confidant warrior. She reached one end, and one by one the guards stepped forward, and then stepped back. She reached Sean, and slightly smirked  
  
"This is not the Army, you can relax your stance..."  
  
Sean slowly relaxes and calms down, and his eyes meet hers. He knew right then she would be different from Jena, the girl he liked back in his time.  
  
She spoke to him "Name and Rank, Soldier."  
  
He kind of stuttered "Um.... Johnathan Logan ma'am.... New transfer from the Io Division of the Guard."  
  
She turned to the head guard, who happened to be the Moon Samurai. "Why was I not informed."  
  
He bowed to her "He was a last minute addition, Princess."  
  
She looked at the Moon Samurai, then turned to Sean. "I see..." She looked to the rest. "Dismissed, return to your posts. Except you." She points to Sean. "You come with me."  
  
Sean bowed slightly and fell in behind her. They walked down the path to the palace gardens, where upon being clear of all ear, she spun on him and got in his face "Alright, who are you?! And don't tell me from the Io Division of the guard, as there IS no Guard contingent there!! So who are you?" She looked ready to punch him in the face.  
  
He moved back some to escape her glare, but she gave chase. "Look, Princess, I can't tell you who exactly I am, but you must believe I am not of the Negaverse. Your special senses would tell you that."  
  
"All I know is that you are not from here, and that for all I know you could be here to kill me and my family."  
  
"If you believe that, strike me down now!" He makes a flourish, and disappears.  
  
She enters a defensive crouch and looks around for the vanished man. Then behind her she hears deep mechanical breathing. She turns....  
  
He wears a white helmet with a red visor and White Ranger style faceplate. He wears a blue sleeveless sweatshirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it, with black fingerless gloves and metallic fingers. His pants look like blue jeans, with high top boots on his feet. He wears a green belt with a golden ring with a lighting bolt in the center for a buckle.  
  
She looked at this being almost afraid, but steeled her face of emotion. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Teen Samurai, and I am here to serve you Princess." He bows before her. She quirks a brow. "And why would you do that?"  
  
"Because of all the palaces, I wish to serve the Princess of the Gas Giant called Jupiter" His voice, though synthesized, is sincere  
  
"If you want to serve me, I must know who you are...."  
  
"For the safety of us both, it would be better...."  
  
"I COMMAND IT!!" she cries  
  
He mutters "If I do this, you must accept all the responsibility involved"  
  
She thinks for a moment. "Alright, so be it."  
  
The being shimmers, and transforms into a human shape, that of the guard that vanished.  
  
"I am Sean Storan of the planet Earth, in the year 1997. I came back in time to learn from the Moon Samurai."  
  
She moves closer to him silently "But why come here?"  
  
"Because in all honesty, from the moment I heard about you, I knew I had to meet you."  
  
She looks him in the eyes "And now that you have?"  
  
He looks at her "Now I've fallen in love with you, Princess."  
  
Her eyes almost light up "And I think I might be falling for you as well. It sounds almost crazy, love at first sight."  
  
He places an arm around her "But it's possible...." He leans in and kisses her softly..... and she returns his kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Breakfast Break

Chapter 2 - Breakfast Break  
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Spekio's Theme from Chrono Trigger~~  
  
It was early in the morning as Sean was walking through the castle a few days after his kiss with Lita. He was still on air from it. After that, Lita and he had little chances to be together, as he had duties with the Moon Samurai, and she had her Royal duties.   
  
He felt a rumble in his belly, and decided now would be a good time to visit the kitchen, so he went down the servant passages and found one of the most lavish kitchens this side of the Milky Way, as far as he was concerned. One of the chefs came up to him "Sir, what might I make for you today?" Sean turned to him "Nothing, thanks. I would like to make my own meal. Thanks anyway."  
  
The chef seemed a little put out, but nodded and left.  
  
*Now to relax and enjoy myself* He smiled as he went around to the fridge, and found some eggs, ham, and ketchup. He took each out, and set them on the counter, along with a bowl, a pan and a fork and wooden spoon. He settled down and began to scramble 6 eggs, then break up small bits of ham into the eggs as he scrambled them.  
  
A voice appeared behind him "Making enough for 2?"  
  
He turned and saw Lita in a robe and nightgown, holding a pitcher of orange juice.  
  
He smiled "Hello Princess..."  
  
She cut him off "Lita, please, when we are in private like this."  
  
He nods, semi-blushing "Ok, Lita..."  
  
She looks at his meal "Whacha working on?"  
  
"A little thing I call Bloody Eggs" While they were talking he had cooked the eggs and had placed them on a plate. He then took the ketchup and smothered the eggs in it.  
  
"Sounds interesting" She took a fork and scooped up a bit of it, tasting it "Mmmmm interesting."  
  
"You think this is good, you should try my pizza."  
  
She looks at him strange "Pizza, what's that?"  
  
An anime sweat drop goes over his head "Don't tell me you have never had pizza!"  
  
Now SHE gets the drop "Ummmmmmmmmm no"  
  
For the next half hour he tells her all about it, and shows her how to make it.  
  
He smiles "I guess the cook still has some things she can learn." She puts her arms around his waist "Oh, and you plan to teach me?" He kisses her softly and says, "definitely." 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Battle

Chapter 3 - The Battle  
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Mortal Kombat Theme~~  
  
It was early afternoon, and Sean needed some relaxation time. He changed out of his guard's outfit to something more his style: A green net-style sleeveless shirt, green sweats, a green headband and his favorite tennis shoes. He then strapped on his green sheathed katana sword and grabbed his jean jacket and went outside. A shadow followed unnoticed.  
  
He went out onto a hill on the Jupitarian countryside outside the castle walls, where no one was around. The trees are much like sakura trees on Earth. The wind blows over the hill and down toward the castle. He breaths in the air, thinking of his old home in his time, in the mountains of Colorado. Luckily he can't smell the scent of the shadow that is following him on his trek.  
  
He then takes out his katana, and begins to swing it slowly in a hypnotizing dance. The shadow seats itself behind some bushes. Sean moves the katana in sure, rhymic motions, working on his kata, or practice form. At first it was slow, almost like Tai Chi, but then the movements sped up. He begins kicking and slashing furiously like a man possessed. The sword begins to sing in the air as it's master attacks invisible foes. In his mind's eye, he is fighting the evil minions of Gorcon, the Lord of Darkness, Master of Skull Keep in ShadowWorld.  
  
In the bushes, Lita watches amazed at the skill of her young boyfriend. *Wow, he looks almost like a warrior from our world. Hard to believe he came from Prince Darien's planet in the future. Maybe it's time for the Combat.....* He through stops short as a dagger is thrown toward the bushes! She jumps up frightened. "WHA!!"  
  
"So you WERE watching me." Sean stands with a second dagger in hand, held in a defensive position, in a squatting stance.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering what you were up to" She stands a bit straighter, her pride kicking in. "Thought you might be sneaking away."  
  
He turns to her, lowing his dagger a little. "Just needed some exercise."  
  
"If you want exercise, meet me in the Arena of Thunder in one hour" She then turns on her heel and departs.  
  
*The Arena of Thunder......* His mind tries to remember what it read about Jupiter and it's customs, and it clicks in. *She means to engage me in the Courtship Battle!*  
  
Sweat begins to soak his headband as he remembers the custom: A woman and a man, who are in love entering the arena, wearing basic battle attire. The two then battle it out till one of them is bested. In order for the man to ask the woman to be his fiancé, he must best her in the combat, and present himself before her parents with proof of the win, usually something of value to the woman. Failure was being forbidden to speak to the woman unless he wishes to challenge her again for her hand.  
  
*If I lose.... I'll loose Lita....* He knows a woman can't fake her battle performance; her family's honor and pride forbid her to fight one mark below her best, or she would be forbidden to marry unless her love can beat her mother in battle. He spends the rest of his time prepping for the battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sean silently entered the Arena, in one hand a simple bo staff, the other a boom box. He looked around, and saw Lita standing at the other end, no weapon in her hand, but a selection lined one wall. He puts the boom box down and put in a tape of his favorite fight music.  
  
"So, you came. I didn't think you would, considering the consequences if you fail." She picked a staff from the wall of arms, and readied it.  
  
"Lita, if my love is true, my heart will fuel me to victory." Sean stands opposite where she is, the Mortal Kombat theme song just starting.  
  
"Then it begins" When the words MORTAL KOMBAT blare out of the speakers, Lita launched into an attack! She began swinging the staff at his head, and he moved to block....It was a feint! She moved the staff down and tripped him with the staff. He fell to the ground, but flipped back up, uppercutting her with his staff. She blocked, and the two began basic staff combat, attacking at the same time, so their moves block each other's. They went like this for a few minutes, till the song changed, then their movements slowed down, timed to see if they could fool the opponent.  
  
After a while, Sean and Lita were getting tired, but her pride, and his love, kept them going. Suddenly, Lita caught Sean in the gut with the end of her staff! He winced and doubled over in pain, but not before he sweeped her to the ground, and disarmed her!  
  
He flipped to a standing position, and put the end of his staff at her throat, but not hard. "I have won the ritual combat. I now ask for your hand in marriage, Lita of the Royal House of Jupiter, and proof I may show your parents of my rightful win."  
  
She was breathing hard....*He beat me..... And I am one of the best fighters on the planet!... but still, I fought my best and so did he. Maybe he is my chosen one...* She stands up as he moves the staff away from her neck. "I accept your win, Sean Storan of Earth. Take this as proof of your victory." She removes one of the rose earrings she always wears from her right ear, and places it in his hand, then she whispers "And with it I give you my heart." 


	4. Chapter 4 - Parental Introductions

Chapter 4 - Parental Introductions  
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Guardia Castle Theme from Chrono Trigger~~  
  
Sean was nervous as he looked at the royal attire he was gonna be expected to wear. Lita as sitting on the bed looking up at him as he worried about how he was gonna act.  
  
"Lita, this is very weird for me. What if I wig out?"  
She looked at him weird. "'Wig out'?"  
  
He got an anime sweat drop. He forgot this was the far past, where his slangs are not known. "Meaning what if I freak, what if I get so nervous I make a mistake?"  
  
She stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You know what to say, and what to wear..."  
  
"All I'm missing is a true title. After all, I am not sure your parents would be happy that a 'commoner' beat the princess in singles combat."  
  
She sighed. "You're right. Mother and Father always said that a princess should never face a commoner in combat, that I needed to select from the princes of the other planets, as Prince Darien picked Princess Serena."  
  
Sean looked at her. "What if I came, as a knight, and requested a royal placement as a Prince of the Planet because of my win?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, considering. "It's possible. When you beat a woman in combat for marriage, if it's royalty, the male does have the right to ask one royal favor."  
  
Sean smiled, thinking, then spoke. "If we say I am already a Knight of Jupiter, and that I challenged you and you lost, I could ask that I be upgraded from Knight to Prince as my favor, keeping with the royal trend."  
  
She smiled. "Prince Sean Storan of Jupiter... doesn't sound right." She frowned. "What did you call yourself when we met?"  
  
"Johnathan Logan. It was the cover name I was issued by Ying before I departed for here."  
  
"Then Sir Johnathan Logan shall become Prince Johnathan Logan. It's perfect. And that other person, the one you're here to see..."  
  
"The Moon Samurai, First Knight of the Kingdom"  
  
"...Shall be your alibi," she said.  
  
He smiled, and leaned over to give Lita a kiss, which she said, "Go on now, love. Be ready for when called for, which I am sure they will to verify your claim."  
  
Sean nodded, and she departed. Sean then went and dressed, adding a green rose in the lapel of the uniform shirt. He was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ About 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Thomas and Queen Kimberly of Jupiter were holding court in the Main Chamber of the castle. Thomas turned to Kimberly. "Lady, where is our daughter? She usually attends these proceedings."  
  
She turned to her husband. "I have not seen her for days, but I have heard rumors that she and an unknown man entered the Arena of Thunder."  
  
He looked surprised. "She found a man who would marry her, and never even informed us? Why that's...." The king was cut off by a herald.  
  
"My King, Sir Johnathan Logan of our Knighthood wishes an audience with yourself and the Queen."  
  
"Sir Johnathan Logan... I've never heard of him before. Send him in, none the less."  
  
Sean entered wearing the uniform of the Knights of Jupiter, following him the Moon Samurai. Sean and the Moon Samurai bowed before the King and Queen. The King spoke first. "Arise both of you. Sir Ashton," he referred to the Moon Samurai, "It's been a long time since you have graced this chamber. Who is this you bring before me?"  
  
Sir Ashton looked up. "This is Sir Johnathan Logan, a Knight I have been training for some time. He has some news I believe you should hear."  
  
King Thomas turned to Sean. "Speak young man. What news is so urgent?"  
  
Sean took a breath. "For a short time now, I have been meeting with your daughter, sir." This had a gasp come from the queen. Sean continued, "And in that time, I have fallen in love with her, and she with me."  
  
The queen looked furious "And I am guessing YOU were the one she is said to have entered the Arena with?"  
  
He gulped. "Yes Your Highness. Princess Lita challenged me to the Ritual Combat."  
  
She chuckled. "And you love her so much that when you lost to her you came here to challenge me?"  
  
He smiled now, and held out to her a closed fist. "Open your hand, Your Highness."  
  
She did so, looking at him strangely. Sean opened his hand into hers, and the King, Queen, AND Sir Ashton, gasped. In her hand was the earring Lita gave him. The King looked to a runner. "Summon Lita here immediately."  
  
While they waited for Lita, Queen Kimberly stuttered, "What.... this... this is impossible. Where did you steal this!?" She demanded, thinking this was some cheap trick.  
  
Sean stood up straight. "I am insulted that you accuse me of theft, Your Highness. Lita gave me that when I bested her in the combat."  
  
The King looked at his wife. "Remember what her grandmother said?"  
  
The Queen nodded, and looked at Sean. "When Lita's grandmother was dying, she gave Lita these earrings and told her never to give them up, that they had been passed down to every other generation, from my mother's grandmother, and her grandmother before her. Lita never removed them for any reason..."  
  
"Till now." Sean finished.  
  
As he said this, Lita entered with her single earring, and bowed before her parents.  
  
"Lita, darling, do you know this boy?" Queen Kimberly pointed at Sean.  
  
Lita nodded "He's my boyfriend, Mother, now my fiancée, by winning Ritual Combat."  
  
The King was flustered "Maybe she gave it to him because of wanting to marry him."  
  
Lita protested, "I would never give up a family heirloom to just anyone, even if I loved them!"  
  
Sir Ashton stepped forward. "But wouldn't the cameras in the arena show if they fought?"  
  
The King and Queen nodded, and requested the video from the day Sean stated for them be brought forward. And on it, in full color, they saw the combat take place, ending in a loving embrace between Sean and Lita.  
  
King Thomas looked to Queen Kimberly. "Looks like our little girl has finally found herself a husband." Queen Kimberly looked like she might cry. King Thomas turned to Sean. "I am sure you plan to use the one request given you, as victor of the combat."  
  
Sean nodded. "I was hoping you might induct me as Prince of Jupiter, keeping with your custom of princesses marrying princes." Lita smiled at Sean, and he returned her smile.  
  
The King nodded. "So it shall be written, so it shall be done." Sean chuckled a little, hearing that in a movie once. King Thomas took up the Sword of Jupiter, and beckoned Sean forward. Sean ascended and kneeled before the king and queen. The King moved the blade as if he was knighting Sean. "From this day forward, you shall be called Prince Johnathan Logan of the Planet Jupiter, keeper of the Sword of Jupiter, and betrothed of the Princess Lita. Arise, Prince Johnathan." Sean stood, and King Thomas passed the blade to Sean. Lita and Queen Kimberly were softly crying, watching this.  
  
"Your Majesty, I could never accept such a fine weapon as this as my own." Sean begins to return it to the King, when he placed a hand on Sean's arm.  
  
"You have proven your character, Johnathan, and you have proved worthy. When I became engaged to Lita's mother, I was given the blade to pass to the next in line, the Crown Prince. When Lita's mother and I are gone, you and Lita shall rule Jupiter together." King Thomas then leaned down and whispered, "She is my only daughter. You hurt her, and I will hunt you down."  
  
Sean replied in a whisper. "If I ever hurt her, I will LET you hunt me down and let you take my head."  
  
The King nodded approval, and whispered, "Now go and hug her before she goes crazy."  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice," Sean replied, and went and hugged his fiancée. She returned his embrace and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I am so proud of you." Lita said to him.  
  
"And I love you, Lita." Sean replied. "What happens now?"  
  
She looked to her mother. "The Bonding, yes?" Her mother nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Worries of Time

Chapter 5 - Worries of Time  
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Theme from Labyrinth~~  
  
Sean looked as four of Jupiter's moons were in the sky, 2 more to rise within the hour.  
  
"You'll need to tell her sooner or later Sean," Sir Ashton spoke to him from the side. They stood in an alcove and balcony looking out over Capital City, Home of Castle Zeus and the Jupiter Royal Family, the Family Kino.  
  
"I know, Moon Samurai... I'm just very worried... I would as soon give up my powers to stay here then go home."  
  
"Sean, you know Ying would never allow you to give up your obligations of Teen Samurai of the 1990's. He picked you for a reason, and you must play it out, as I do while I am here."  
  
"Sir Ashton, I love her! How can I walk away from that?" Sean looked like he was near tears.  
  
"I know you do Sean, but you also need to think of things here. Queen Beryl is sure to strike the Moon Kingdom soon. Without your powers how would you protect her? It would be utterly impossible."  
  
Sean sighs, deep in thought. "Sadly you are correct, and she knows I am from another time... but what if she does not live in my time?"  
  
Sir Ashton places a hand on Sean's green coated shoulder. "Queen Serenity has planed that in event of danger, she is sending the entire Royal Court of Princess and Princesses to the Future, so by your age they'll be a slight bit older but there none the less."  
  
"So if Beryl attacks the Moon..." Sean looks up.  
  
"Then Lita, Serena, Darien, and the rest will be sent to your time to grow up again, and fate will most likely bring you together."  
  
Sean sighs. "Well, now that that is settled, tell me of the bonding ceremony."  
  
Sir Ashton sits Sean down then sits himself. "It's a fairly simple procedure. In fact it will be like added insurance of your and Lita linking up. What happens is that you both sit down at a table. On the table is a bowl of water that has been purified and blessed by the High Priestess. Since this is a royal bonding the Queen blesses it as well. You both then place your hands in the water, and your love becomes physical energy. For you and Lita, you are like Lightning. So lightning will channel between the two of you. It will sting slightly, as electricity is being exchanged between you."  
  
Sean chuckles. Sir Ashton looks up "What's so funny?"  
  
Sean smiles. "In a movie on earth, a similar scene takes place making the 'bonded' like brothers. And they would sooner or later seek each other out. It was like one was a north magnet, the other a south magnet."  
  
Sir Ashton nods. "Exactly like that. The hour is approaching, so get ready."  
  
Sean nods, and they each go off their own way.  
  
Author's Note: The scene I mention was in Highlander 2: The Quickening© when Connor and Ramirez experience the Quickening. I suggest you take a chance to view the film so you will be able to picture the events of that will take place in Chapter 6. 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Bonding

Chapter 6 - The Bonding  
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Theme from Labyrinth~~  
  
BEFORE READING, PLEASE NOTE THE DISCLAIMER: I am not a religious fanatic, but I am an atheist, and if you are offended by references that God does not exist, or references of other Gods, then I apologize. I respect all religions, as long as they are not pushed upon me. As for the character of Johnathan Logan, I can only say how I perceive how he feels. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sean stands in the assigned waiting area, as the moons near their alignment. Sean wears a white shirt and pants, looking like he's going to be baptized or something.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to church." He says to Sir Ashton.  
"Why? Do they wear clothing like this where you're from?"  
Sean chuckles. "We have to wear our best for Sunday masses, 'cause I haven't been to church in years."  
"Why not?" Sir Ashton looks puzzled "You have a chief deity, don't you?"  
Sean shakes his head. "Others do, but I am not a big believer in a Supreme Being in the universe."  
Sir Ashton sits down, trying to understand. "Then what do you believed placed your people on Earth?"  
  
Sean shrugs "I dunno. Many people on my planet believe in God, in one form or another, but when they try to force that belief down my throat, I ask 'Who made God, since He says everything needed to be created. And who created that which created God?' I guess I am just able to accept there is no definite answer."  
  
Sir Ashton thinks about this. "How many religions are on your planet?"  
Sean chuckles "As many as hairs on the head of Princess Serena, and claims that they are the One True religion as long as each strand."  
Sir Ashton winces "And she has those long tails of hers."  
Sean nods "Exactly."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~In another area~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Lita looks nervous in her white princess gown. "I feel so wrong out of my green gown."  
Her mother looks to her. "I had to wear one when I bonded your father. It's for purity of the bonded ones."  
Lita sighs. "How do you know I will make a good fiancée to him?"  
Queen Kimberly smiles "Because you are such a caring person. He loves you very much, I can tell."  
  
Lita looks at her mother "What if he must leave to serve elsewhere?" She keeps quiet on the fact Sean's from another time.  
  
Queen Kimberly looks to Lita. "The bond will guarantee that he will return to you some how. Even if you never know it. Nor will he. If you are separated, he will sacrifice much to get back to you."  
  
Lita looks nervous. "What if he dies before he finds me?"  
"I doubt it. He looks like a strong, fine young man. He almost reminds me of your father."  
Lita sits down. "What about the Evacuation Plan? Queen Serenity plans to send us to the future if Beryl attacks the Moon Palace. Will we lose all connections we have now?"  
Queen Kimberly shakes her head no. "The spirit is what is being Bonded, not the bodies. IF you're sent to the future, then your spirit will retain the Bond, and Johnathan will still be drawn to find you."  
Lita starts to cry. "What if I forget him? What if I never remember?"  
  
The queen goes over and hugs her daughter. "Do not fear. Once this is over, even if you lose all memory, if you see him again you will slowly begin to remember him, exactly as how you first met him."  
  
A guard comes in. "Your Highnesses, the 16th moon has moved toward the alignment."  
  
The queen looks to her child. "You're lucky, Lita. To be bonded on the Lunar Alignment will make your bond greater than even mine and your fathers."  
  
Lita stands, straightening her dress, her face calm but a seriousness about it, and she speaks, "I'm Ready."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~At the Temple of Jupiter~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The sound of lightning cracks over the open air temple. On one end of a corridor to it, Sean stands waiting. In the other, Lita takes her place.  
  
A deep voice calls out "Let the Bonded Ones come forth!"  
  
Slowly, each taking calculated steps, they move toward a table with a single bowl of water and a Priestess standing on one side of the table, able to stand between Sean and Lita.  
  
"Princess Lita, Prince Johnathan, you have come here before the Moons of Jupiter to Bond yourselves to each other. Is your love pure?"  
  
Sean speaks "My love for her is as pure as the water on this table."  
Lita speaks next "My love for him is as pure as the white of my gown."  
The Priestess speaks again, "Place your fingers into the water, and then place them tip to tip above the water."  
  
Slowly, they dip their fingers into the water, a slight glow about them, and lightning flashes more. They place their fingers tip to tip, just as the 16 moons of Jupiter align themselves. As they do, it looks like the moons themselves shoot a long lightning bolt at the tips of Sean and Lita's fingers, sending a slight jolt through them. Sean's eyes go wide with the power surging through them, traveling between him to her and back. Then, as quickly as it began, the moons cease their alignment, and the lightning ends, and the glow ceases on the fingers of Sean and Lita. Suddenly, Sean gains a Lightning Bolt sign glowing on his forehead, and on Lita's is the Sign of Jupiter.  
  
There is an eerie silence, and then the Priestess speaks.  
"The Bonding has ended. Now you two belong to each other until the day you die." 


	7. Chapter 7 - Confessions of a Samurai

Chapter 7 - Confessions of a Samurai  
by Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: The Death of Optimus Prime from Transformers the Movie~~  
  
Author's Notes: This is a very touchy and emotional scene in the story. Readers keep a thing of Kleenex near by and beware.  
  
Sean looked out over the lunar landscape of Earth's Moon and the Moon Palace that stood before them.   
"Lita, this is amazing! In my time, the moon is..."  
  
Lita looked as if to scold him. "Sean! You know better. Telling me what this place is like in the future will not help matters. It might make them worse."  
  
Sean groaned. "Thank you, Doc Brown."  
She quirked a brow. "Doc Brown? Who's that?"  
  
Sean chuckled. "A scientist who created a time machine in a movie. He constantly spoke of how information about the future could rupture the space time continuum. He was a crazy old guy."  
  
Lita chuckled. "Oh." She didn't understand any of it.  
  
Sean and Lita had been on the moon for only a few hours. Sean marveled at the magnificent structures on the surface of what would be, in his time, a barren rock. To Lita, this was all old hat, but as they strolled along, Sean couldn't help but be amazed.  
  
"Such beauty..." Sean marveled.  
"It took many years just to build the palace," Lita stated. "The rest was just as long."  
"And it's here that Princess Serenity and her mother the Queen live?"  
  
Lita nodded. "There is also the Temple of Life, a shrine to Princess Peaceful, Queen Serenity's older sister. She died before Queen Serenity and her subjects traveled to come to this solar system."  
  
Sean speaks to himself. "She didn't die... just escaped."  
Lita looked at him, shocked. "What was that?"  
"Ummm... uhhhhh... nothing, just thinking."  
  
Sean had met Princess Peaceful on his Quest for the Power Orbs. The Sky Palace had appeared in the sky over Earth. That was when Jana...  
  
'Wow,' Sean thought, 'I haven't thought of Jana the entire time I've been here. I remember before I came here she was my entire life... my entire world...' He glanced at Lita. 'Now it's Lita. Maybe when I fell in love with Lita... I let Jana go.'  
  
Lita looked at Sean, concerned. "Are you ok?"  
Sean nods and wraps an arm around Lita's waist. "Yeah, just thinking about my past."  
  
Lita nodded, but then stops and looks out over the railing over the lakes of the Moon.  
  
Sean looks back. "Lita?"  
"I just realized..." She looked up, into his eyes, "I know so very little about you."  
Sean sighed. 'I knew some day she would ask this...' He spoke up. "My life is nothing special..."  
  
"My love..." She goes to him and sits them both down on a bench overlooking one of the crystalline ponds around the Palace. "Over our last few weeks together, you have learned all about me, my culture and my life. Now I want to know at least about your life."  
  
Sean took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll tell you my story..."  
  
~I was born to two people who were like night and day. They weren't married, which for my mother was a problem. From the moment of my birth, I was in for a life of lies. My parents got married shortly after I was born. I have no real memory of those days...  
  
After my fifth birthday though... I remember. That was when my life began to be plagued with sadness. My mother cheated on my father constantly with other guys, even friends of the family. I never knew until later in life. Finally she demanded her independence and threw Dad out. A year later they were divorced, ceased being man and wife. In the end, she retained the right to be the person to take care of me. My father retained the right to see me during the ends of every week.  
  
Over the next 4 years, my mother had many different men in her bed... and one she almost married. The only reason she didn't was because the man was very abusive of me. He would hit me... very badly...~  
  
"Oh Sean..." Lita spoke softly and sadly, holding him close. "I would never have guessed..."  
"I know..."  
  
~As I said, my mother had many men over the 4 years after she divorced my father. However, they all realized what kind of woman she was and promptly would leave her. Still very young, in her mid 20's, she would just move the blame onto me. She claimed I drove them away by saying how I was going to get my parents back together again. In reality, it was the fact that she wanted to sit around and spend the money the guy would give her.  
  
Finally, she was trapped by a person who could lie better than she could. He played on this want to get her, then pulled out the money and held all her belongings in his clutches after they married. He is the man who is my stepfather. Supposedly, he loves my mother and I, but I don't trust him... Over time I've learned he is a master manipulator. He moved me from my home on the East Coast of the US to the Midwest, claming we were gonna get a whole new start. However, it turned into his excuse to use and abuse me.  
  
During these events, I went from a boy to a teenager, slowly standing up for the rights every child has. I spent a lot of time trying to secure these rights and I am still fighting. It was right around my 13th birthday that I felt something magical was going to happen. It was late in the summer of that same year that something DID happen. I was walking along a beach, looking out at a lake made by the city's reservoir. On that beach, I found a ring of silver with a green gem inside.  
  
When I put it on, I was taken to ShadowWorld, a plane of existence where all things are somewhat half-alive and half-dead. Things gone from this world, like Dragons and Unicorns, all reside there in harmony. There is no sun, no moon, no stars, only eternal night and an endless expanse of flat land. In part of it, was a huge combination of Japanese and English craftsmanship that makes up Castle Samurai.  
  
It was here, after a series of trials, that I became Teen Samurai, defender of the planet Earth for the 1990's. During this time, Gorcon, the Evil Warlord, created Death Samurai, my evil doppelganger. Gorcon wants to control all universes and merge them with ShadowWorld to make a dark universe of death and destruction. My job along with the other Thunder Men who I would gather, was to stop them and save the universes and to one day regain the Orb of Death that powers Gorcon and Death Samurai. If we do and bring all the Orbs together, we can resurrect our leader Ying's home world, maybe even bring him back to life.  
  
Part of the training is a trip through the Hall of Armor. In this room stands the armors of every Samurai that has passed before me. These armors lead to time portals, which send me to the time of the wearer of the armor...~  
  
"And that's all she wrote."  
  
Lita sat in thought, taking it all in. Then she spoke. "You are the strongest, bravest warrior I have ever known. I am honored to call you my beloved." She leaned over and kissed him. He returned her kiss and after it ended, they say in each other's arms looking out over the lake. Overhead, a shooting star streaked across the sky." 


	8. Chapter 8 - A Prince in the Rough, or A ...

Note: To my public, I'm back! After 2 years of being away trying to bridge the first part of my story and the second part of my story, it came to me the night before my first anime con. Well now I've returned, with a new installment to my ongoing saga of Prince Johnathan of Jupiter. To all those who have written me, I thank you for all your support and glad you all enjoy my story so much. Hopefully these future installments of my saga will go well. Due to the cease of updates for Sailorjupiter.com, I have been forced to move the story to Fanfiction.net. It's no longer possible for me to use one of my favorite tools, musical accompanyment, for my stories. If Fanfiction.net ever makes that possible, rest asured that I will do so quickly. Without further ado, let the fic begin!  
  
Chapter Eight - A Prince in the Rough, or A Day at the Bazzar  
By Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: One Jump Ahead from Aladdin~~  
  
Sean walks down the streets of the bazzar outside of the Central City. It's a bussling marketplace, many exotic wears available, and the merchants hollering from the top of their lungs the best and better priced items available. Sean already knew what he was looking for, a peice of cloth pulled across his face as he tried to look just like any of the other common people as he walked through the bazzar.  
  
He already had an idea of what he wanted. He just needed to reach the metals district of the bazzar, which he did pretty quickly. It had been three days since he and his princess arrived on the Moon, and he was soon to join Lita in being introduced to the Princess Serena, her betrothed, and Queen Serenity, so that the Queen would place her royal blessing opon the union between Sean, under his alias of Johnathan Logan, and Lita.  
  
Now he was searching for the perfect thing to give to Lita to compliment her dress she intends to wear to the meeting. He reached the appropreate sector, and moves into one of the jeweler's huts.  
  
A portly old man with thick glasses waddles his way over to Sean. "Allo there, 'ow are ye doin' this day sir?"  
  
Sean removed his faceguard now that he was out of the main walkway. "I do well, Old One. I am looking to have a peice of jewelry made, one of high quality and with the best matterials."  
  
The man rubs his stubbled chin, squinting slightly while deep in thought. "Sir I am sure knows that such a thing will take time to gather the materials and to make the object in question... which in turn will mean Sir will need to pay much for the item."  
  
Sean chuckled at this, knowing now the time had begun for bartering. He'd been to enough flea markets as a young boy to know how to weed out the swindlers from the honest people, and how to develop a fair deal. "Sir does well understand. And Sir is willing to pay half now, and half opon delivery AND satisfaction of the product, not before. But Sir will also want to discuss the actual design."  
  
The craftsman smiled brightly. Now Sean had his attention, as he obviously must be a man who enjoyed his work very much. But the old one also knew how to check for suckers. "Sir knows his way around the trading tents I see. If you will produce something as a consultation fee..."  
  
"No." Sean said flatly. The man was good, but Sean was better. He knew exactly what he wanted, knew exactly how to get it the way he wanted it, now he just had to prove to the craftsman that he wasn't a total fool. "I will give you 100 gold peices to allow you a look at my intended design. If you think you can do it, the rest of the half will be paid to you, and you can seek out the needed materials. And Sir will want his item within 48 hours."  
  
This got the old man's attention. *Quick kid,* he thought to himself. *He's no fool, I can say that... looks like it's time for the barganing to begin.* "Alright Sir, we shall do it Sir's way. 100 gold peices and the design. But 48 hours is not enough time, I need at least 5 days to get the design down and another 2 to craft it..."  
  
Sean almost didn't catch the tactic right away, but he shakes his head. "Your compettetor down the way is willing to have it done tomorrow for somewhat less. Perhaps I should go to him with my business..."  
  
The craftsman quickly cloesd the entrance to his tent. "Oh no, that will not be nessesary... I just felt with the sort of materials you might be suggesting it would take time and practice... let us take a look see at these designs of yours." Sean smiles, knowing he got his way and hands the design over to the craftsman. The craftsman adjusts his glasses, getting a good once over. The design was simple enough, only the centerpeice would be a problem, but that could be easily gotten around. "And this is the exact scale you wish it to be?" Sean nodded. "Then it will cost 15,000."  
  
Sean smirked at this. "I know very wel your compettetor can do it for 10,000 down the street, and as I said in much less time."  
  
The craftsman muttered. He was so close to getting the boy to accept his offer, but Sean was too quick for him, so he sighed, compromising. "12,000, and I can have it done in 36 hours."  
  
Sean smiled triumphantly. He got his way, and for much less than he had originally assumed. "We are agreed then. To assist you, I will give you the first needed material. It's up to you to get the rest." He hands the old one a very fine but rough emerald. The old one's eyes lit up at this, trying to assess it's value. "It must be used in the construction of my item. No questions." The old one nodded, and Sean payed him the remainder of the 6,000 downpayment. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon to check on your progress. If you can have it done by the time I get here, there's an extra thousand in it for you." They shook on this, and the old one quickly skuttled out with plans in hand and a gleam in his eye.  
  
Sean replaced the mask over his face as he made his way out into the walkways of the bazzar, knowing something good will happen soon... his daydreams were interrupted when a man in a white cape bumped into his side. "HEY!!! Watch it pal..." Sean went to grab the man's arm, when a large curved knife was pointed at him. Sean's eyes followed their way up the man's cream-clothed arm, and continued till he saw the cool blue eyes of the man acosting him.  
  
"It is you who needs to 'watch it' because you never know when someone might just stab you in the back instead!" The man lunged forward moving to slash into Sean's chest with the blade.  
  
Sean glared at this, and people began to gather around, giving them room incase of battle. From out of his sleeve, Sean draws a straight bladed tanto out, bringing it up to block quickly, the two men locked so the other could not move to attack. Sean quickly fliped off the blade and jumped high into the air, landing opon the awning of another merchant's cart. "And you make it sound like I have no manners, attacking a man who mistakenly bumped into you!"  
  
The blue-eyed one jumps onto the awning as well, but in mid jump, Sean slashed a horazontal strike at his assailant. The man parries off the blade with his own, and reposts with a savage arcing cut. *Damn... this guy's good," Sean thinks to himself, *But not good enough.* He ducks around the arch, and swings his knife up and through the facemask of the warrior.   
  
The cloth rips, and for a breif moment, Sean catches a glimpse of the man's face,,, but not before out of nowhere a red rose flies from the man's other hand to strike the facemask on Sean's hood. "Another time!!" The blue eyed one, smiles slightly before springing off the awning and off along a high stone wall into the shadows.  
  
*Who is that guy...?* Sean had little time to contemplate this as he quickly sprung in the opposite direction, making his way for his own quick hiding place before sneaking back into the castle, quickly shrugging off the commoner cloak to don his green Prince suit.  
  
"Where have you been????" Lita rushed over to him, straightening his tie. "We were supposed to meet the Princess for tea and cake over a half hour ago!!"  
  
"Sorry my lady... urgent matters called me away, but I am back now..."  
  
"Well hurry up, we can't keep her waiting too long... or all the cakes I made will be gone." She gives him a small smile and a quick peck on the cheek before running off with Sean to a small sitting room near the gardens, where Princess Serena sits stuffing her face full of cake.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess..." Lita curties, motioning for Sean to bow, which he does.  
  
"Oh... no problem... Lita.. I was just... enjoying some... cake." The meatball brain speaks with her mouth full as she sticks a cake in her mouth the swallows during the pauses. She then sees a shadow move behind the pair, and her eyes get really big, and runs over to it. "DARIEN!!!!" The Prince of the Earth smiles as he steps out of the shadows, clad in his Tuxedo Mask disguise, but without his mask, and he quickly hugs Serena.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Serena." He gives her a quick kiss then nods over at Lita. "Princess of Jupiter, I am glad that you..." At that moment, Darien looks at her companion, as Sean gets a good look at Darien. The pair's eyes meet, and a quick flashback of the incident in the bazzar and the quick look they had at each other, as they raise their arms, pointing at each other, and they say at the same time...  
  
"YOU!!!!!!" 


	9. Chapter 9 - Trial by Combat

Chapter 9 - Trial by Combat  
By Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
  
~~BGM Choice: Drift on a Dream from Happy 2B Hardcore Chapter 6~~  
  
Sean and Darien stared at each other from a few yards, standing in the private gardens outside the sitting area where Serena and Lita sat watching them. The pair stood in their respective armors - Darien's being a black with silvergray trim, John's being green with gold-yellow trim. Their swords were at their sides, tight in their scabbards.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked him, stareing him down with those cold blue eyes.  
  
"I am who I am. All you need to know is I am." Sean replied. He didn't know who this man really was, or what right he had to challenge him.  
  
"That's not good enough. For all I know you could be a Negaverse spy."  
  
He smirked at that. "If anyone could be the spy, it's you. Disguising yourself to sneak into the castle..."  
  
"Enough!" Cried out Darien, his hand to his sword. "You will tell me who you are right now, or I shall prove you the spy that you seem to be."  
  
Sean's eyes grew cold at that comment. "I am Johnathan Logan, Prince of the Kingdom of Jupiter, and betrothed of the Princess Lita. Now may I have the pleasure of your name before I run you through?"  
  
"Darien Sheilds, Prince of the Earth and betrothed of the Princess Serena, who is the future Queen of this Kingdom. I will not acknowledge your claims to royalty unless you can best me in combat, Sir Johnathan."  
  
Sean, who was never one to back down from a challenge, nodded. He'd bested Lita, and she was the best fighter in all of Jupiter, and they were known for their combat skills. "So be it."  
  
They drew their swords simultaniously, as in the air between them the remains of sakura blossoms spin on the wind, and a hollow whistle can be heard.  
  
On the patio, the two princesses sat worried, Serena with her gloves in a tight grasp, Lita biting the edge of her lower lip in worry. "Darien's one of the strongest knights on the Earth," Lita said in a whisper, "It should be a close fight between them."  
  
"I know," Serena replied, her long ponytails flicking a little from the wind. "I heard about how Johnathan bested you in the Arena of Thunder. Do you think he can stand up against Darien?"  
  
Lita, who knew all of John's secrets, including that he was really from the Earth of the Future, and there for technically also a Knight of the Earth, replied, "I know he can win. He's better than I am, and that's saying a lot."  
  
The two warriors stood silently, swords drawn in salute to each other. John's was the curved katana that Lita's father had given him, and Darien's was a thicker bladed straight broadsword. The light made the two blades to be of blazing light. Lita considered, then as a way to signal the fight, so she stood, and looked to them both, and began to sing...  
  
"Emotions touched, with feelings running high. It seems right, no need to run and hide. Relive fantasy on reality to the other side of life... As you take me away, one feels into a fantasy. I find, with you I break free... as I drift on a dream, I pray to you with hands held high, I find with you I believe......."  
  
As song entered Sean's head, he grinned, letting his mind bring the technological beat to his soul, and when it got to the right point in her song, Sean lept forward, executing a cut toward Darien's chest. Darien parried off the blade with his own and riposted with an arcing slash down on Sean's shoulder. Sean raised his blade to block, and sparks flew between them. Darien was obviously taking this fight seriously.  
  
Sean pushed back from their lockup, and entered into a beat-beat-feint-thrust combination, which Darien executed a parry-parry-riposte-lunge counter. The fight was on, as the two girls watched helplessly as the two men seemed to have a mutal desire to murder each other.  
  
The heat was on, and it was Darien's turn, moving beat-parry-riposte-parry, and John tried to counterattack as fast as he could. Darien was good, and Sean admitted as much to himself. But he knew for Lita he had to be better, as in his mind, the techno-beat strengthened, and he began to move with the 140+ BPM (beats per minute) of the music, as the two began to look less like swordsmen in combat as a pair of artists gauging each other's skills in dance.  
  
Their moves became syncronized as they steped back and forth along the path, their swords humming through the air before clashing together as cymbals in a marching band, an explosive sound as both men continued to vie for each other's respect. Their skills could be gauged easily, with Darien showing a clearly western style of dueling, while Sean's asian influences flourished with the occasional cry and spin of the blade after a parry.  
  
Darien executed an excellent thrust, to which Sean backfliped through the air, spinning to the ground and bringing his sword to rest against his forearm. He then rushed forward, and after passing Darien he turned and tried to strike at Darien's side. He failed as Darian backspun and parried off the blade with his own, and the pair stood with their arms streched, their blades behind them.   
  
The two engaged each other again, this time more to see how much stamina they had as the blades spun as the dance picked up again. As the match got longer, the two began to perspire, the sweat stinging their eyes, but both refused to back off now. This time it was Darien's turn to lead the attack, moving with a technique Sean had not seen before, and he did his best to keep up.  
  
Finally Darien had him backed up near a wall, where Sean desided to be fancy, turning his back on Darien and running up the wall before kicking off and flpping back behind Darien, who turned and the two brought their blades together. John adjusted his head, his neck cracking abit as he did so. Darien raised his head, and from his free hand, he drew forth a red rose, throwing it toward Sean. Sean ducked under the rose, his blade coming off from Dariens, as from his boot he drew a shorter blade and as Darien swung down with his sword, Sean blocked with the dagger and then parried with his katana.  
  
Lita steped forward and looked closer at the pair, as did Serena who was now holding a napkin between her teeth pulling on it slightly out of nerves. The two of them could see this was escalating beyond just a respective duel but it was becoming personal between them. Sean's muscles were weakening from the heavy pace they were keeping, and if he wasn't careful, his guard was going to drop. If that happens...  
  
Just then, Darien sliped in with a quick maneuver, and Sean's sword was knocked from his hands. The gleaming Sword of Jupiter flew through the air, till it slammed into the ground a few meters away, and Darien moved his blade up toward Sean's throat.  
  
"Accept your fate, Pretender... you're no match for me."  
  
Sean's eyes turned to slits as he heard that... Darien seemed to have forgotten the shorter blade he'd been using, which he quickly used to parry off Darien's blade, flip to his feet, and execute a spinkick to Darien's head. Darien steped back a pace and leaned backward to Sean's foot arched dangerously close to his face, and with his free hand, Darien grabed his leg by the ankle, and pushed, sending Sean sprawling, and his smaller blade sent from his hands.  
  
  
"I won't go down so easily Darien... not one bit." Darien lunged forward with a downward chop of his blade, but Sean pushed off and rolled along to the side, grabbing his short blade as he rolls and brings it up to the ready along his arm as Darien turned on him.  
  
"You run like an old woman, kid..." Darien glares slightly getting annoyed at the fact that the boy was besting him.  
  
"And you complain like one." Sean returned, shifting to the offensive, slipping up under Darien's guard and places the back of the tanto to Darien's throat, glaring. "But while your technique is flawless, note that if I were the enemy, I'd kill you right here."  
  
"You're right on that... but look down."  
  
Sean's eyes glanced downward, and he saw a rose poised to strike him in the belly had he moved any closer. "We'd have joined each other in death..."  
  
"An... interesting perdiciment." Sean backed off first, lowering the blade.  
  
"But it proves you're not of the Negaverse." Darien goes to retrive Sean's blade and returns it to him. "But it wasn't the fact that you didn't kill me that proves it."  
  
"Then what was it?" Sean asks as he returns the tanto and the sword to their respective homes, and Darien resheaths his broadsword.  
  
"The fact that you put the back of the blade to my neck. Only a warrior would know if they didn't want to seem threatening to use the back, where no blade could harm you, even by accident." He then reaches out his hand. "Well fought, Prince Johnathan."  
  
Sean smiles and takes Darien's hand. "Well fought, Prince Darien." 


End file.
